Winter & Spring
by Iridescent Chicanery
Summary: A vignette on Hajime and Tokio, and how the two seasons symbolise both of them. Takes place after the end of the Rurouni Kenshin series.


A.N: This is something I just wrote for fun. It's nothing serious, just something lighthearted about Hajime and Tokio, from Tokio's point of view.

I think, unintentionally, by comparing the seasons in this little vignette, I was trying to show the contrasts in Hajime and Tokio's characters. I don't mean to show their characters by how they talk in this but rather just by the atmosphere.

Anyway, I'll just conclude that little explanation, and hopefully you all can enjoy it without being overly critical. (The story takes place near the end of the Rurouni Kenshin series, when all is calm and peaceful, and Saitou is bored. Hee hee.)

Disclaimer: Do I sound like someone who could ever possibly own Saitou Hajime, let alone Rurouni Kenshin! I think that just about says it.

* * *

_**Winter & Spring**_

Winter. A time so commonly associated with death. Tokio stood atop a small hill, which overlooked a field of snow. Where there had once been an abundance of colour, there was now only the stark white. Snow had blanketed the entire city of Edo in its dismal shade of white.

Tokio slowly descended the hill into the ocean of snow. She shivered as a cold wind whistled past her, carrying its haunting tune through the vast emptiness. She moved through the thick snow that nearly reached her knees. Her shoes crunched in the icy snow as she created a path. Tall, stark-naked trees stood aligned on either side of the snowy sea, like samurai looking out over their home, ready to defend it with their lives. Tokio looked at the grey trees, their gnarled claws scratching at the very air.

She pushed further through the snow towards a tree, one which had a hole in the center of its trunk. As Tokio approached it, she saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes, and then, there was a loud hoot. She stumbled back in surprise, as a beautiful white owl emerged from the hollow tree. As it took flight, its golden-tinted white feathered wing brushed against her cheek. She let out a sigh, emitting a cloud of vapour, from her mouth. She watched as the snowy owl blended into the whiteness of its surrounding, then she continued to walk on.

Tokio pulled her shawl more tightly around her, as the cold wind turned her cheeks a rosy hue. She reached out for a tree, as she tripped over a rock concealed in the snow. She gasped when she cut her finger on the sharp bark of the tree. She squeezed her finger, and blood oozed out of it. A crimson drop fell from her finger to stain the snow a dark red. Tokio smiled at the appearance of some colour in the bleakness that winter brought. She sighed. Winter was far too depressing for her. There was hardly any sign of life, and besides the sparkling stream was frozen.

Tokio whirled around when she heard the crunch of boots in the snow behind her. Her eyes widened slightly, as they locked with the piercing golden eyes of her husband, Saitou Hajime, who was carrying their three-year-old son, Tsutomu.

"Yare, yare, Tokio. What are you doing all the way out here?" said Saitou, quirking his left eyebrow.

"Just walking, Hajime," said Tokio, taking Tsutomu in her arms.

"Nani? Is that all?" Hajime turned and began to walk away.

"Hajime. Look, it's snowing."

Small snowflakes drifted down from the sky. Soon the stained snow was white once again. And as Tokio moved to follow her husband, she brushed aside some snow and found a small flower blooming beneath the bitter snow.

"Aa. It is," said Hajime simply, and walked on, hand resting on his katana.

Tokio smiled. Hajime loved the bleakness and quiet that came with winter, but she did not, even though she acknowledged the season's inner beauty.

A few months later, Tokio stood on top of the same hill once again, but the setting was completely different. Her eyes were presented with a profusion of colour, from the soft blue of the sky to the rich green of the lush grass, the bright yellow of the buttercups and the lavender of the foxgloves.

The small stream, once frozen was now babbling and gushing, sparkling as the sun's rays reflected off its surface. Tokio felt lighthearted. She smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of the flowers, as the gentle wind carried their scent to her. She watched as Tsutomu chased after a butterfly in the field, giggling as he stumbled and fell. The butterfly alighted on his nose and he stared at it cross-eyed. He reached out to touch it and it flew away, fluttering its delicate wings. He immediately turned his attention to the small stream, splashing his feet in its coolness.

Tokio moved towards her son, standing beneath a sakura tree, watching him as he played. The trees were once again clothed with leaves of green, and the cherry blossoms had carpeted the ground in a soft pink with their petals. The warmth of the season enveloped her entire body. Tokio fingered the sleeve of her blue kimono, admiring the white lily pattern on it. She moved to go to the stream, when two strong arms encircled her waist. She turned to smile at Hajime, resting her head on his chest.

"I love Spring. It's so beautiful, Hajime," she said, sighing contentedly.

"Aa, and I hate it," replied Hajime gruffly.

"Baka! You hate everything nice!" said Tokio, smacking her husband's arm, her laughter filling the air.

"Is that so?" said Saitou, eyeing her and smirking slightly.

Tokio smiled and pulled away from him, planting a soft kiss on his lips, as Tsutomu ran up to them with cries that they should join him at the spring, that it was very cold and nice. Tokio was pulled away by her son, and Hajime slowly lit a cigarette letting it dangle from his mouth, following his wife and son.

Tokio beamed at her husband from where she stood in the stream, and Tsutomu looked pleadingly at his father.

"Yare,yare! Do I have to come in as well?" grumbled Saitou.

A large grin was enough of a reply from his son, so he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks to join them. Tokio laughed at his deep frown and the menacing gleam in his eyes as Tsutomu splashed him with water.

She loved Spring.

* * *

A.N: So what's the verdict? Any good? Or did you all happen to fall asleep half way through? Humph! Anyway, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thank you! 


End file.
